Hampir
by Hafure654
Summary: Gaara hampir tertabrak manusia lemah. Hinata hampir menabrak hewan bodoh. Gaara hampir saja mati. Hinata hampir saja menjadi malaikat maut. Sungguh, kehidupan mereka kebanyakan hampirnya. Entah akan berepa hampir lagi yang menghampiri mereka berdua.
1. Setunggal

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hampir © Hafure654**

Genre : Supernatural, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : GaaHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, Etc.

Umur tokoh utama :

0 Ratusan tahun = Gaara

0 16 tahun = Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

0 17 tahun = Sasuke Uchiha

0 20 tahun = Tenten

0 22 tahun = Neji Hyuuga

**Warning! : AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), terdapat kata-kata kasar, update tidak menentu, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

Don't like? Don't read!

Read and Riview, Semoga suka!

* * *

**Setunggal**

* * *

_"Ayahanda, izinkan hamba untuk berkelana di dunia manusia."_

_"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan di sana?"_

_"Hamba ingin memantapkan hati hamba, ketika saatnya tiba harus mengemban tugas sebagai calon Raja berikutnya, wahai Ayahanda."_

_"Ayahanda harap kau akan segera kembali dengan selamat, Putraku. Sekarang bergegaslah berangkat."_

_"Terimakasih atas izinya, Ayahanda. Hamba mohon undur diri."_

Masih jelas sekali dalam benak Gaara ketika dirinya berpamitan dengan Ayahandanya. Harap-harap cemas ia rasakan saat itu. Dan ternyata kemungkin terburuk yang dipikirnya pun tak pernah terjadi. Ia sangat bersyukur sebab dirinya diizinkan pergi berkelana ke dunia manusia.

Dan sekarang ia tengah berada di hutan manusia dengan wujud hewan rakun. Karena Gaara memanglah siluman rakun. Ketika dirinya tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan, terlihat keramaian di depan sana. Rakun itu menghampiri keramaian tersebut, lantas membuat matanya menerjap kagum, terpukau.

"Inikah dunia manusia? Menakjubkan sekali," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Gaara yang sejak lahir hidup di kerajaan siluman rakun, tentu saja takjub melihat keramaian di dunia manusia. Ia melihat sebuah jalanan yang lebar dan panjang dengan para manusia yang berlalu-lalang entah manaiki kendaraan dengan apa. Serta rumah-rumah para manusia yang menjulang tinggi sekali. "Mungkin aku akan mati bila jatuh dari sana." Gaara pun bertanya-tanya, benarkah bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di dunia manusia. Sebab di sini terlalu megah. Ini bahkan hampir mengalahkan kemegahan istana Ayahandanya di kerajaan siluman.

Dan Gaara sadar, ia tengah diamati oleh para manusia sekarang. Mereka melihat Gaara dengan terheran-heran. Siapa pula yang tak akan heran bila melihat seekor rakun tengah berjalan-jalan santai di kota. Setahu mereka, kota ini jauh dari kebun binatang. Jadi mereka menganggap rakun tersebut nyasar dari hutan, asal Gaara datang tadi.

"Para manusia memang tidak sopan. Berani-beraninya lancang melihatku seperti itu."

Namun Gaara memilih tidak peduli dan memaafkan perlakuan lancang para manusia. Ketika dirinya santai berada di tengah jalan, hendak menyebrang menuju air mancur di dekat rumah manusia yang menjulang tinggi itu. Dari samping datanglah kendaraan aneh, menujunya dengat cepat.

_"Brruuummm..."_

Suara dari kendaraan bermotor yang dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi terdengar. Terlihatlah sesosok gadis berwajah dingin sedang mengendarai motornya secara tidak wajar. Arah pandang matanya fokus melihat ke depan, meminimalisir terjadinya kecelakaan yang akan menimpa dirinya nanti. Dan benar saja, telihat seekor hewan rakun di depannya. Dengan tanggap ia mengerem kendaraannya dengan cepat dan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara desing yang memekakkan telinga.

_"Cckkiiitttt..."_

Suara rem yang dipaksakan menyebabkan ban motornya beradu dengan aspal dan meninggalkan jejak. Si gadis yang hampir menjadi pelaku tabrak lari pada seekor rakun itupun syok sekaligus bersyukur. Telat sedetik saja, nyawa rakun di hadapannya pasti telah terbang sekarang. Untung saja itu tidak terjadi, Tuhan masih menyayangi nyawa rakun itu rupanya. Namun si gadis juga merasa heran seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bisa-bisanya ada rakun di tengah jalan.

"Hah, hampir saja aku menabrak rakun itu. Dasar hewan bodoh, tempatmu itu di hutan. Seenaknya saja menyebrang jalan, menggagu sekali." Si gadis menggumam dan mengomel merutuki hewan yang ada hadapannya saat ini. Lalu ditepikan kendaraan bermotornya dan menghampiri rakun yang hampir ditabraknya tadi.

Gaara yang memang bukan hewan biasa melainkan siluman rakun, tentu saja mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang hampir menjadi iblis pencabut nyawanya itu. Dan apa yang diucapkannya menimbulkan perempatan si sudut dahi Gaara.

_"Apa? Dia mengataiku hewan bodoh? Manusia lemah sepertinya berani berucap tidak sopan padaku!"_ Terjadilah pergolakan batin pada hati dan pikiran Gaara. Wajar saja ia mengamuk, sejak kecil ia biasa diagung-agungkan oleh rakyatnya di kerajaan siluman rakun.

Namun detik berikutnya datanglah gadis lain lagi. Yang ternyata adalah teman dari gadis iblis yang hampir mencabut nyawa Gaara.

"Hei Hinata, mengapa berhenti? Kak Neji dan Kak Tenten pasti telah menunggu di rumah."

_"Begitu, manusia lemah itu bernama Hinata ya. Lihat saja balasan dariku manusia lemah,"_ batin Gaara mengancam dengan seringai ala rakunnya.

"Aku hampir saja menabrak hewan ini," tunjuk Hinata pada temannya.

"Rakun? Kok bisa ada di tengah jalan sih."

"Entahlah."

"Lantas mau kau apakan sekarang rakun itu?"

"Kita tinggal saja, ayo pulang."

"Eh, kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja? Daripada tertabrak oleh kendaraan lain nantinya."

Hinata menimbang-nimbang saran dari temannya itu. Dan akhirnya setuju untuk membawa serta rakun itu pulang. Karena ia tidak membawa kantung maupun tas. Akhirnya ia letakkan rakun itu di jok depannya, dengan tangan kiri yang memeluk tubuh si rakun mendekat ke perutnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Kau yakin akan membawanya begitu? Tidak takut dicakar, eh?" Temannya ragu melihat cara Hinata membawa si rakun untuk pulang. Seperti membawa anak kecil saja.

"Kalau hewan ini berani menyakarku, akan ku lempar detik itu juga."

_"Gadis ini benar-benar iblis. Beraninya ia merendahkanku dan akan membunuhku!"_ Gaara semakin murka dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Sadis, yaudahlah terserah kau saja. Aku duluan!" Teman Hinata pun mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan Hinata.

Tak tinggal diam, Hinata juga mulai menyalakan motornya, kembali melajukan kendaraan tersayangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lupa dengan Gaara yang berada dalam dekapan tangan kiri pada perutnya.

Gaara yang baru pertama kali menaiki kendaraan aneh ini tentu saja terkejut sekaligus tegang. Apalagi ia dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ekornya terbang melayang tersapu angin. Eh, tapi tidak sampai copot ya readers. Dan Hinata yang dapat merasakan ketegangan pada tubuh rakunnya, membuatnya menyeringai merendahkan.

"Hahaa, semoga nyawamu tidak tertinggal di belakang rakun," batin hinata senang.

Gaara yang merupakan anak dari siluman raja rakun tentunya memiliki kekuatan lebih di atas dari manusia lemah seperti Hinata. Dan ia bisa dengan mudah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, sekalipun dalam hati dan pikirannya. Gaara yang merasa diremehkan mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan kecepatan gila ini dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku gadis iblis," desis Gaara.

Hinata yang mendengar suara yang mendesiskan kata pembalasan itu, merasa bingung. Karena setahunya ia sedang bersama rakunnya saat ini. Namun Hinata memilih tidak peduli dan kembali fokus memacu kendaraannya tersayang.

Dan sekarang Gaara mulai terbiasa dengan kecepatan kendaraan milik Hinata. "Ternyata menyenangkan juga. Kali ini kau kumaafkan manusia lemah."

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang berbicara denganku?" guman Hinata bingung. Karena untuk kali kedua dia mendengar suara lagi disaat dirinya hanya berdua dengan rakunnya.

Gaara pun hanya menghela napas dan memutar dengan mata bosan. "Bodoh," ujarnya.

"Ck, lagi? Aku mulai gila rupanya."Hinata mulai gusar dan semakin menambah kecepatan kendaraannya. Dan ia berpikir, mungkin ini karma dari Tuhan sebab hampir menabrak seekor rakun tadi. Hingga akhirnya tibalah Hinata pada kediaman Hyuuga, rumahnya sendiri yang ia tinggali bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

**\- TBC -**

**Gaara : Woi Hafu, kau membahayakan nyawaku!**

**Ane : Ah maafkan ****Hafu****, tuan Gaara. ****Hafu**** hanya ingin tuan Gaara menderita :D**

**Gaara : Kemari kau, akan kuterbangkan dengan pasirku dan kujatuhkan saat itu juga!**

**Ane : Kabuurrr...**

**Hinata : Dasar bodoh dan kekanakan sekali mereka. Oya, tinggalkan review kalau kalian suka, ****Hafu**** terlalu baperan berharap ada yang RnR -_-"**

**A/N : Hafu juga publis 'Hampir' di Wattpad dengan akun Mizu_Ai**

**Terimakasih telah membaca!**

Publis :

1\. 25 Maret 2019 (Jawa Tengah)


	2. Kalih

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hampir © Hafure654**

Genre : Supernatural, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : GaaHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, Etc.

Umur tokoh utama :

0 Ratusan tahun = Gaara

0 16 tahun = Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

0 17 tahun = Sasuke Uchiha

0 20 tahun = Tenten

0 22 tahun = Neji Hyuuga

**Warning! : AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), terdapat kata-kata kasar, update tidak menentu, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

Don't like? Don't read!

Read and Riview, Semoga suka!

* * *

**Kalih**

* * *

o

_Gaara pun hanya menghela napas dan memutar mata bosan. "Bodoh," ujarnya._

_"Ck, lagi? Aku mulai gila rupanya." Hinata mulai resah dan semakin menambah kecepatan kendaraannya. Dan ia berpikir, mungkin ini karma dari Tuhan sebab hampir menabrak seekor rakun tadi. Hingga akhirnya tibalah Hinata pada kediaman Hyuuga, rumahnya sendiri yang ia tinggali bersama kakak laki-lakinya._

o

Di depan kediaman Hyuuga, telah terpakir kendaraan kakak dan temannya tadi. Hinata menepikan kendaraannya, lalu melepas helm yang dipakainya. Terlihatlah rambut panjang yang menjuntai turun. Lantas meletakkan helm di jok montor dan membawa hewan rakun itu secara tak berprasaan.

Hinata membawa Gaara yang berwujud rakun itu dengan memegang lehernya. Dengan teganya Gaara dicekik secara tidak berperikehewanan. Macam membawa anak kucing yang tertangkap mencuri ikan saja. Tentu hal itu membuat Gaara murka dan memberotak, yang notabene adalah sesosok pangeran dari kerajaan siluman rakun.

_"Aarg, apa-apaan caranya membawaku!"_

"Hei, bisa diam tidak. Menjengkelkan sekali." Hinata menggerutu akan kelakuan rakunnya. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati mau memeliharanya. Tapi lihat, rakunnya berusaha mencakar dirinya. Alhasil Hinata dan Gaara saling bersitegang di depan pintu. Hampir-hampir malah mereka akan saling membunuh. Hingga lewatlah sesosok gadis bercepol dua.

"Ish, sini. Biar aku saja yang bawa!"

"Terserah."

Gadis bercepol dua itu menjulurkan tangannya, merebut seekor rakun dari tangan kejam Hinata dengan lembut, dan berpindahlah si rakun dalam dekapannya. Ditimang dan dielus bulu-bulunya dengan sayang membuat Gaara tenang kembali. Ia mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan gadis bercepol dua.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mendecih sebal. Pasalnya ia juga sudah membawa rakun itu dengan benar. Sungguh rakun tak tahu berterimakasih. _"Tau gitu kuseret saja ekornya tadi,"_ pikirnya.

Gaara yang mengetahui pikiran sesat Hinata pun langsung menatapnya tajam dengan mata bulat khas rakun. _"Gadis ini benar-benar jelmaan iblis. Tega sekali melakukan hal jahat itu kepada seekor rakun lucu sepertiku."_

Okey, mari kita lupakan sejenak kenarsisan Gaara. Dari arah ruang keluarga datanglah teman Hinata tadi. "Baru datang?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata cuek dan segera masuk menuju ruang keluarga.

_"Bruukk!"_ suara tubuh Hinata yang jatuh di kursi sofa. Ia lantas menengadahkan kepala pada sandaran sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Neji yang berada di sampingnya memaklumi hal itu. Hinata mungkin lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari mengantar kue ke tempat pelanggannya. Tapi Neji memilih diam, alih-alih berusaha menghancurkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Neji, lihatlah apa yang dibawa adik jutekmu." Teten datang bersama dengan seekor rakun dalam dekapannya. Tidak lupa juga dengan teman Hinata yang berada di belakang Tenten sambil membawa makanan dan minuman ke tempat Neji dan Hinata berada.

"Rakun?" Neji heran, darimana adiknya bisa mendapatkan rakun. Setahunya rakun bukan hewan yang mudah ditemukan seperti kucing maupun anjing. Jangan-jangan adiknya baru saja mencuri dari rumah milik pelanggannya. Namun dia tepis jauh-jauh dugaan negatif itu.

_"Hah, apa seekor rakun begitu langka di dunia manusia?"_ pikir Gaara lelah. Sebab para manusia selalu heran bila melihatnya yang berwujud rakun ini.

"Iya, uh hewan ini imut sekali." Tenten mulai gemas dan menciumi wajah rakun Hinata.

"Kau dapat darimana rakun itu Hinata?" tanya Neji. Namun Hinata memilih diam. Dan akhirnya teman Hinata berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan.

"Kami menemukannya di jalan kak. Hinata tadi hampir menabraknya."

"Eh? Hinata kau tak apa-apa kan? Tak ada yang luka?" Tenten cemas, sebab ia juga telah menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya sediri.

"Iya," jawab Hinata lemah.

"Hinata sih nggak kenapa-kenapa kak Tenten, dia kan selalu tanggap mengerem motornya," sindir teman Hinata dan melanjutkan. "Tapi kupikir Rakun itu lapar."

"Syukurlah, ah kenapa tak coba kau beri sedikit makananmu Ino?" Dan akhirnya kita tahu, teman Hinata ini bernama Ino. Ino yang mendengar saran dari kak Tenten mencoba memberikan secuil kue bolu kepada Gaara. Bukan maksudnya untuk pelit, ini sebagai testimoni saja bila takut-takut rakun itu tak suka.

Gaara yang disodorkan secuil makanan aneh hanya diam dan mengendusnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dirasa makanan itu tidak berbahaya, ia mulai memakannya. _"Ah, ternyata makanan di dunia manusia tidak buruk juga."_ Gaara meloncat turun dari dekapan Tenten dan segera berjalan mendekati Ino. Kompak mereka semua tertawa melihat kelakuan rakun itu, minus Hinata tentunya. Ia hanya memandang kejadian itu dalam diam.

"Hahaa, ternyata benar dugaanmu Ino. Rakun itu kelaparan."

"Berilah rakun itu bolumu lagi Ino, di dapur masih banyak bukan?" ucap Neji.

"Iya kak," jawab Ino dan melanjutkan berbicara dengan rakun Hinata. "He, kau lapar ya rakun manis? Karena kakak baik hati, kuberi kau sepotong kue bolu yang begitu lezat." Ino berjongkok dan memberikan sepotong kue bolunya untuk Gaara. Gaara dengan suka rela mulai memakannya.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, sebelum kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Neji terlebih dahulu bertanya. "Mau kemana Hinata?"

"Kamar," jawab Hinata acuh dan segera melangkahkan menjauh pergi. Diangkatnya tubuh Gaara mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ketika Ino memasuki kamarnya, Ino memilih duduk di kursi meja rias samping kasur Hinata sambil membelai Gaara. Disela-sela kegiatannya itu Ino mulai membuka percakapan. "Malam ini ada balap liar di distrik Konoha."

Terlihatlah mata amethyst yang semula terpejam rapat segera terbuka. "Jam berapa?"

"Seperti biasa, jam sembilan malam."

Hinata bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum sempurna dirinya memasuki kamar mandi, tangannya telah ditahan oleh Ino. Hinata memandang ino dengan raut bertanya.

"Kau bawa rakun ini juga. Lihat, sebagian bulunya kotor."

"Kau saja."

Ino memandang bosan Hinata, sebenarnya ini peliharaannya siapa coba. "Kau tak mencium wangi parfumku? Aku telah mandi dari tadi. Jadi kau yang harus memandikannya."

"Ck, merepotkan saja."

"Hei, jangan ikut-ikutan seperti Shikamaru."

"Hm."

"Kenapa sekarang malah jadi Sasuke?"

"Iya, Ino pig cerewet."

"Tidak! Hanya Sakura yang boleh memanggilku begitu," ucap Ino sewot.

Hinata yang bosan dengan perdebatan mereka memilih merebut Gaara secara paksa dari tangan Ino dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mandikan rakun manis itu dengan bersih ya, aku turun dulu. Mau membantu kak Tenten di dapur menyiapkan makan malam," teriak Ino dari luar kamar mandi dan bergegas turun dari kamar Hinata. Yap, kamar Hinata berada di lantai dua.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Gaara yang melihat hal itu tentu saja memilih menghadap pintu.

_"Oh tidak, aku masih perjaka Tuhan,"_ batin Gaara cemas.

Hinata yang heran melihat kelakuan rakunnya pun berkata, "Hei rakun jelek, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Spontan Gaara berbalik dan menggeram marah kearah Hinata. Ia lantas berlari menubruk tubuh telanjangnya. Gaara yang kesadarannya telah di ujung ekor, tidak menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dan Hinata yang tidak siap akan diperlakukan seperti ini, akhirnya jatuh mundur kebelakang.

_"Byuurr..."_

Air dari bathtub pun tumpah. Karena dua sosok yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalamnya.

"Gaahh, apa yang kau lakukan rakun jelek. Duh, jadi tumpah semua!"

Gaara yang mendengar Hinata masih menyebutnya jelek pun segera mengigit dadanya. _"Kenyal,"_ pikir Gaara dengan kening berkerut. Dilihatnya apa yang telah ia gigit.

Deg

_"Apa yang kulakukan Tuhan?"_ Gaara cemas dan gugup sekali saat ini.

"Hei, dasar rakun bangsat. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Hinata pun segera melepaskan gigitan Gaara pada buah dadanya. Dan ketika ia ingin membalas perbuatan rakunnya, ia kembali heran dengan kelakuan tak wajar seekor rakun. Dilihatnya peliharaannya yang malam diam memejamkan mata. Akhirnya dengan kesabaran yang telah menipis, dimandikannya peliharaan barunya dengan telaten. Sebab dia juga pernah membantu temannya Kiba yang memiliki seekor anjing putih dulu.

Dalam kegiatannya memandikan Gaara dan juga tubuhnya sendiri, Hinata mencoba mengajak rakunnya bicara.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau berada di tengan jalan seperti tadi?"

_"Aku hanya mencoba berjalan. Tau-tau saja kau datang hampir membunuhku."_

"Lagian rakun itu harusnya ada di hutan."

_"Karena aku memang ingin ke dunia manusia, bukan hutan."_

"Ah, maaf ya hampir menabrakmu tadi."

_"Iya, kumaafkan wahai manusia lemah."_

"Aku belum memberikanmu sebuah nama. Mungkin karena hal itu lah kau marah kepadaku bukan? Kau tidak ingin kupanggil dengan sebutan 'rakun jelek'."

_"Nah itu kau paham."_ Gaara pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Hinata yang melihat respon peliharaannya membuatnya senang. Seperti menjelaskan pada dirinya secara tidak langsung, bahwa hewan itu paham apa yang ia bicarakan sendari tadi.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

_"Gaara, panggil aku Gaara."_ Kali ini Gaara mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya untuk menanamkan sugesti di pikiran Hinata supaya memberinya nama Gaara.

"Gaara ya, aku akan memberimu nama Gaara. Nah Gaara, sudah selesai. Ayo keluar dari Bathtub. Hahaa, dan sepertinya aku mulai gila karena berbicara dengan hewan." Hinata mulai menertawakan dirinya sendiri akan kekonyolannya berbicara dengan seekor rakun.

_"Bodoh, dari tadi aku berbicara denganmu."_

**\- TBC -**

**Hahaa, kalian pernah lihat gambar seekor rakun? Sekarang Hafu baru paham kenapa di sekitar mata Gaara hitam dan tak mempunyai alis. Karena dikenyataannya di sekitar mata rakun memang hitam dan tak memiliki sehelai alis pun. Sungguh konyol :V**

**Gaara : Kau meledekku hah?!**

**Ane**** : Ah, tentu tidak tuan Gaara. ****Hafu**** hanya menertawakan seekor rakun mesum :V**

**Gaara : Gaahh, kau merusak reputasiku ****Hafu****. Akan kubunuh kau!**

**Ane**** : Kabuurrr...**

**Hinata : Dasar bodoh dan kekanakan sekali mereka. Oya, tinggalkan review kalau kalian suka, ****Hafu**** terlalu baperan berharap ada yang RnR -_-"**

**A/N : Hafu juga publis 'Hampir' di Wattpad dengan akun Mizu_Ai**

**Terimakasih telah membaca!**

Publis :

1\. 27 Maret 2019 (Jawa Tengah)


	3. Tiga

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hampir © Hafure654**

Genre : Supernatural, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : GaaHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, Etc.

Umur tokoh utama :

0 Ratusan tahun = Gaara

0 16 tahun = Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

0 17 tahun = Sasuke Uchiha

0 20 tahun = Tenten

0 22 tahun = Neji Hyuuga

**Warning! : AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), terdapat kata-kata kasar, update tidak menentu, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

Don't like? Don't read!

Read and Riview, Semoga suka!

* * *

**Tiga**

* * *

o

_"__Gaara ya, aku akan memberimu nama Gaara. Nah Gaara, sudah selesai. Ayo keluar dari Bathtub. Hahaa, dan sepertinya aku mulai gila karena berbicara dengan hewan." Hinata mulai menertawakan dirinya sendiri akan kekonyolannya berbicara dengan seekor rakun._

_"Baka, dari tadi aku berbicara denganmu."_

o

"_Brum... Brum... Brum...__"_

Suara bising motor di tengah kesunyian malam saling beradu. Bersahut-sahutan, memberi tahu pendengar bahwa kendaraan mereka adalah yang terbaik.

Dengan sekelompok muda-mudi yang berkumpul di distrik Konoha, terlihat bahwa mereka saat ini tengah bersiap memulai balapan liar. Dan sebagian dari mereka hanya bersorak mendukung teman maupun idolanya saja.

Hinata saat ini bersiap mengikuti balap liar dan melihat Sakura memeriksa motor kesayangannya.

"Yosh, selesai. Semuanya baik-baik saja Hinata."

"Remnya?" Hinata mendekati kendaraan tersayang dan mencoba memeriksa remnya kembali.

"Tentu saja sudah, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sakura, sahabat setianya bersama Ino. "Baiklah, terimakasih Sakura."

"Yosh! Dimana Ino? Dari tadi tak terlihat batang hidungnya." Sakura melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari keberadaan Ino. Tak biasanya ia tidak ada di sekitar Hinata.

"Mengumpulkan uang taruhan."

"Ah dasar gadis licik, selalu saja berusaha memonopoli uang taruhan anak-anak." Sakura terlalu maklum mengetahui kegiatan kawannya saat ini. Sudah terlalu sering ia melihat Ino berbuat seperti itu. Dan dari belakang datanglah sesosok laki-laki bertubuh jangkun, memeluk Sakura dari belakang, dan mencium tengkuk lehernya. Membuat Sakura bergidik senang dengan kelakuan pacarnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Hm, aku hanya rindu gadis manisku saja."

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuatnya memandang hina kegiatan mereka berdua. "Cih, sungguh menjijikkan."

"Ada masalah Hyuuga?"

"Tentu," balas Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke, "karena kau, kawanku menjadi terlihat jalang."

"Hinata, shut up!" Sakura marah mendengar Hinata menjelekkan mereka berdua. Yah, memang dari awal hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke tidak pernah akrab. Ditambah lagi ucapan Hinata sering membuat lawan bicaranya sakit hati, terutama untuk dirinya.

"Wuoo, kawan-kawan ada apa ini?" Kedatangan Ino berhasil menengahi keributan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Hyuuga dengan segala kebusukan pada mulutnya."

"Wah Sasuke, kupikir mulutmu pun tak lebih baik dari Hinata kawan."

_Siinggg..._

Seketika Ino merasa merinding setelah mengucapkan itu. Karena dari arah samping terasa jelas bahwa teman pinky-nya sedang menatap tajam dirinya saat ini. Padahal apa yang diucapkannya juga tak sepenuhnya salah. "Ah, well Hinata pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Semua sudah bersiap di arena. And ini rakun mau kau bawa atau kubawa?"

Seketika tiga pasang mata baru menyadari bahwa ada seekor rakun di gendongan Ino.

"Kau bawa saja Ino."

"Hm, okey."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Hinata mengangguk dan mulai menunggangi motornya menuju arena.

"Yosh, gabatte Hinata! Aku memasang banyak untukmu, jangan buat dirimu dan diriku kalah," teriak Ino menyemangati dengan nada mengancam.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki rakun Ino?" tanya sakura mengambil fokus Ino.

"Eh, ini rakun Hinata."

"Sejak kapan anak itu suka memelihara hewan?" tanya bingung Sakura.

"Sejak tadi sore, yeah ini rakun dipungut dijalan oleh Hinata," ucap Ino memberitahu Sakura sambil mengelus-elus bulu Gaara.

Mendengar jawaban Ino, menimbulkan efek munculnya perempatan di sudut dahi Gaara. _"Apa-apaan gadis satu ini?! Aku ini pangeran, tak akan ada yang bisa memungutku baka. Huh, untung elusannya enak."_

"Kok bisa?"

"Yeah, saat Hinata pulang dari mengantarkan kue. Rakun ini hampir jadi korban, hewan yang akan ditabraknya. Alhasil, kusuruh ia untuk pelihara saja rakun ini. Dan ajaibnya Hinata mau-mau saja."

"Yokatta, mungkin rakun ini bisa membuat Hinata berubah lebih baik, Ino."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"_Hn, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan rakun ini. Aku merasa, dia bukan rakun biasa," batin Sasuke yang sedang menatap Gaara dengan intens saat ini._

Gaara yang dapat mendengar suara batin Sasuke pun membuatnya waspada. Ia juga balas menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. _"Apa itu maksud perkataannya? Pemuda ini kelihatannya berbahaya."_

"Ino, dimana Hinata menemukan rakun itu?"

Ino yang tadi asik berbincang dengan Sakura, segera mengalihkan lagi fokusnya menuju Sasuke. "Di jalan pinggiran kota Hoshi."

"Di dekat hutan Tsuki maksudmu?"

"Ha'i, memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa." Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura, "Aku ke tempat Naruto dulu, bersenang-senanglah dengan Ino."

"Iya," jawab Sakura bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi dirinya selain memiliki pacar yang begitu pengertian dan romantis seperti Sasuke. Dan dibalik kebahagiaan Sakura, Ino hanya memandang malas dua sejoli itu.

o

Setelah dirasa telah cukup jauh dari pacarnya tadi. Sasuke mulai mengamati rakun tadi dari kejauhan.

"Hutan Tsuki ya, gerbang keluar masuk para siluman. Rakun itu akan menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya," desis Sasuke menyeringai.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu, sebab dirinya berasal dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang cukup tua di kotanya ini. Dan keistimewaan dari klan Uchiha adalah pada matanya. Mata seorang Uchiha dapat melihat aura negatif dan positif pada objek penglihatannya. Walau kadang terasa samar-samar. Inilah mengapa Sasuke tertarik untuk memiliki Gaara, yang merupakan siluman rakun.

Di tengah-tengah pengawasannya terhadap rakun milik Hinata. Terdengar sorak-sorak bahagia, didekatnya.

"Wuoo, Hyuuga kembali memenangkan balap liar seperti biasanya."

"Haha bahkan lawannya dibuat tak berkutik lagi dengan kemampuan si Hyuuga itu."

"Haha dan pastinya taruhan kita menang, mari berpesta!"

Dan dari percakapan dua orang yang melewatinya tadi, Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata kembali memenangkan balap liar sepertinya.

**\- TBC -**

**Sasuke ****: ****Sejak kapan aku romantis?**

**Ane : ****Sejak berpacaran dengan Sakura pastinya**

**Ino****: ****Huaa, pacarku lantas dimana Hafu?****!**

**Ane : ****Pergi selingkuh paling. ****Kabuurrr...**

**Hinata : Dasar bodoh dan kekanakan sekali mereka. Oya, tinggalkan review kalau kalian suka, Hafu terlalu baperan berharap ada yang RnR -_-"**

**Terimakasih telah membaca!**

**...**

**Balasan reviews,**

**tinker (guest) : haha masih perlu waktu sepertinya^^**

**TRS (guest) : sankyuu^^**

**Aj Abraham**** : huhu sankyuu, Hafu semangat kalo ada yang nyemangatin T_T**

**...**

Publis :

1\. 06 Mei 2019 (Jawa Tengah)


End file.
